Stranger things groupchat
by Ava5406
Summary: This is basically what I think would be going on in a groupchat bwtween all of the stranger things kids (disclaimer: I don’t own stranger things or the characters)
1. chapter 1

A/N: just how I imagine the kids from stranger thing if they had a groupchat! Disclaimer-I don't own stranger things, the characters, or any jokes from the show.

 _Dustin created the group "AV clubbians"_

Dustin: GUYS I MADE A GROUP CHAT!

Mike: Why?

Dustin: cuz I can

El: What's a groupchat?

Mike: it's like a conversation through texting! U type whatever you want using the letter keys.

El: i like eggos

El: it works

Max: lol

Lucas: are u kidding me Dustin?

Dustin: WAT

Lucas: why do we need this?

Will: I have like 12 notifications!

Dustin: SO

El: :) ;) / :()

El: I found the pictures!

Will: omg

Mike: I'm crying lmao (:

HEY! this is my first fanfic so I hope u liked it! Leave a review if it suck tho so I'll stop :) but leave a review if it's good cuz I will need motivation to keep writing this :) BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE -Ava5406


	2. The prank

A/N: Thsnks so much for reading! I'm going to try to write another chapter daily but idk. Ima keep these authors notes short.

Will: mike meet us at the arcade. It's really important.

Mike: what? What happened?

Dustin: dude just come here!

Mike: ok El and I are on our way

 _Mike and el are let in on how Lucas and max were going on a date to the arcade, the wanted to prank them._

 _30 minutes later_

Lucas: your dead meat Dustin

Dustin: dude it was a joke!

Max: Omfg the look on your face DEAD

Mike: lol yea

Will: it was pretty funny

 _Max changed the chat name to "Lucas got pranked good lmao"_

Lucas: I hate u guys

 _El changed the chat name to "eggos are delicious"_

Will: lol omg

Dustin: NO THE CHAT IS THE AV CLUBBIANS AND THATS FINAL!

 _Mike removed Dustin from the chat_

Mike: I like it 3

Max: omg I ship it

Mike: shut up!

Welp that's it hope u enjoyed it BYYYYEEEEEE -Ava5406


	3. Movie night

Heyyy day 3 lessss gooooo

Dustin: WHO THINKS MIKE LOOKS LIKE RICHIE FROM THE NEW IT MOVIE CUZ HE SO DOES

Max: yesss!

Mike: what?!

Lucas: Totally lol

El: What is "it"?

Dustin: it's a movie about a creepy clown who eats kids

El: is a clown from the upside down?

Mike: no the clown isn't real. It's a made up character.

El: oh that's good

Max:definitely

Lucas: lmao

El: we should watch it!

Mike: ummm I'm not-

Max: YESSSS!

Dustin: mike your house tomorrow?

Mike:fine

El: YAY!

Heyy u guys said u wanted me to make my chapters longer so I tried. I'm usually really busy so I'll try but I can't promise anything. ANYHOO BBBYYYEEEEEEE! -Ava5406


	4. Names

**Happy** **Saturday**! **I got** **a request** **to** **give** **them** **nicknames** **so** **that's** **what** **this** **will** **be** **about** **let's** **goooooo!**

 _Max changed "lucas" to "Lucasa aka chocolate daddy"_

Will: omg I remember that!

Dustin: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mike: oml I'm dying lmao

Lucasa aka chocolate daddy: OH MY GOD THAT WAS ONE TIME!

El: you can change peoples names?

Mike: yeah lol

El: oh

 _El changed their name to "eggos are amazing"_

Mike: lol

 _Lucasa aka chocolate daddy changed their name to_

 _Lucas changed mike's name to el's boyfriend_

El'sboyfriend: I hate you

Eggos are amazing: what is a boyfriend?

 _El's boyfriend changed their name to mike_

Mike: umm

 _Eggos are amazing changed their name to El_

El: what?

Mike: nevermind

El: friends don't lie mike

Lucas: yeah!

Will: tell her mike

Mike: a boyfriend or girlfriend is someone you like. Even more than a friend.

El: oh

El: are we boyfriend and girlfriend?

Mike: uhh

Dustin: I DONT ANSWER THE CHAT FOR TEN MINUTES AND I COME BACK TO YOU GUYS FLIRTING? HELL NO!

Mike: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!

El: flirting?

Mike: OH MY GOD DUSTIN! Why?!

Max: haha

Lucas: lol

Will: I ship it!

Mike: I will kill you!

El: ship?

Mike: THATS IT! IT TOOK ME 30 MINUTES JUST TO EXPLAIN "LOL" TO HER! STOP SAYING THIS SHIT!

El: lol

 **Heyy I tried to do longer chapters and this is problay as good as I can do for now. Thanks for all of your nice reviews btw! BYYYYEEEEE!-Ava5406**


	5. Max and Lucas sitting in a tree

**Heyy** **I wasn't** **sure what to do for today so I just decided to do some Lucas and max stuff so lesss gooooooo!**

 _Will is trying to get Lucas to ask out max_

Will: c'mon man just do it!

Lucas: hell no! Billy will kill me!

Max: what?

Lucas: NOTHING!

El: friends don't lie Lucas. Ask her.

Dustin: how does El know?

Mike: I told her to say that lol

Dustin: lol

Lucas: I hate you guys

Will: ask her! she's right here just ask!

Lucas: FINE!

Lucas: Max you're super cool and nice and we're really good friends and I wanted to know, I was gonna ask-

Max: Are you asking me out stalker?

Lucas: umm

Will: welp he's trying

Lucas: sooooo

Max: yes :)

Dustin: see dude u barely had to say anything!

Will: that's what she said ;)

Lucas: I HATE U ALL

Max: u even hate me? :'(

Lucas: no!

Max: I'm just kidding stalker!

Lucas: Why. Just why.

Max: also don't worry about billy he'll leave us alone

Lucas: Thank god

Mike: yeah

Dustin: you might have to talk with hopper mike

Mike: oh shit

El: lol

Will: I'll ask Jonathan to film it :')

Mike: will I swear!

Will: okay! Okay! Pls don't send your girlfriend after me! ;)

Mike: I WILL FIND YOU!

Will: no you won't :')

Dustin: lol

 **Well that's as much as I can do for now so see y'all later byyyyyeeeeee! -Ava5406**


End file.
